The present invention relates to absorbent animal bedding materials and, more particularly, to an absorbent bedding material that includes substantially dry ground drywall as a constituent and that is used for animals such as, for example, chickens in poultry grow houses.
Animal bedding material is used in various environments to absorb animal waste. For example, many commercial poultry grow houses include bedding material on the grow house floor, to absorb the natural waste from the chickens, to thereby potentially enhance their health and growth. No matter the particular end use environment, the bedding material, in addition to being a relatively good waste product absorber, should preferably be relatively nonirritating to the animals that are exposed to the bedding material, as well.
In the past, many commercial poultry grow house bedding materials consisted of pine shavings and sawdust. However, in the recent past there has been an increase in the demand for, and a concomitant reduction in supply of, these materials. As a result, some commercial poultry growers have used alternative materials, such as kiln-dried hardwood, wood chips, rice and peanut hulls, chopped straw, shredded newspaper, and sand.
Although the above-mentioned materials are generally safe and useful as animal bedding materials, each suffers certain drawbacks. For example, some of the materials, while relatively absorbent, are relatively slow drying, and some can be relatively expensive. In addition, some of these materials are mixed with chemical additives to improve performance and/or reduce bacterial growth. However, these additives can be expensive and, in some instances, difficult to apply, which can further increase the cost of the bedding material.
Hence, there is a need for an animal bedding material that improves on one or more of the drawbacks mentioned above. Namely, a bedding material that is relatively absorbent and relatively quick drying, and/or is relatively inexpensive, and/or is not mixed with one or more chemical additives. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.
The present invention provides an absorbent and quick drying animal bedding material that is relatively inexpensive, and is not mixed with one or more chemical additives. The bedding material uses substantially dry ground drywall as a constituent.
In one embodiment, and by way of example only, an absorbent animal bedding material includes a first layer of substantially dry ground drywall having a concentration of greater than 10 g/ft2, and a second layer of a substantially absorbent litter material. The substantially dry ground drywall includes at least ground gypsum and ground paper backing.
In another exemplary embodiment, a method of making an absorbent animal bedding material includes grinding one or more pieces of drywall to produce substantially dry ground drywall including at least ground gypsum and ground paper backing. A first layer of the ground drywall having a concentration of greater than 10 g/ft2 is applied on a surface, and a second layer of a substantially absorbent litter material.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, a method of using drywall that includes gypsum disposed between paper backing includes the step of grinding one or more pieces of the drywall to produce substantially dry ground drywall that includes at least the gypsum and the paper backing. An animal bedding material by is provided by applying a first layer of the ground drywall on an animal bedding surface at a concentration of greater than 10 g/ft2, and applying a second layer of a substantially absorbent litter material. End user animals are introduced onto the bedding material following the application of the first and second layers.
In still another exemplary embodiment, a method of modifying a poultry grow house includes removing bedding material from at least one surface in the grow house. A layer of substantially ground drywall that includes at least ground gypsum and ground paper backing is applied on each of the surfaces at a concentration of greater than 10 g/ft2. A layer of a substantially absorbent litter material is applied over the layer of ground drywall.
In yet still another exemplary embodiment, a poultry grow house includes a floor, a support structure surrounding at least a portion of the floor, a roof supported by at least a portion of the support structure, and animal bedding material spread across at least a portion of the floor. The animal bedding material includes a layer of substantially dry ground drywall having a concentration of greater than 10 g/ft2 and including at least ground gypsum and ground paper backing, and a layer of a substantially absorbent litter material.